The Order of Grif
Origins The birth of Grif Family was on planet called Blore U57 in Gothic sector. 75 years later they formed The Order of Grif to republish the numbers of GrIf Family from its poorly condition upon the planet, and the daily executions in battle-group so called "Gauntlet". The purpose of a Grif. Many use a Grif as a meat shield, target practice, scribe or even a bodyguard but that hardly happens. Cause they're quite stupid most of the time. In one event a Grif gunned down 22 Guardsmen, the reason behind it being; he thought they were cults from 3 meters from his location explaining to his CO and to the commissar. Neither believed him so they give him a good beating and give him a bullet to the head. Bloboluos, Obesius Its a sub-human in Grif Family, they're extremely fat beings almost like smile. They are psyker as well but, only way get its pysk-powers form a blue bandana. Planning to make a Grif Character / Grif Army Which last name you have of a Grif. Which Number of Grif you are. Which Generation. Last name of Grif and for rolls : Clay (0) , Anthony (-15) , Carmine (-30). Ex. Grif Anthony 19,991 Grif Generation 121of Order of Grif Whole point of Grif Army is to be last thing to use or use them to whole the line till the big boys come in. Grif Codex HGs Squad (4x5pts) Name M WS BS S T W A Ld Sv High Griffin 5" 3+ 2+ 4 2 2 3 6 5+ Grif Clay 5" 2+ 2+ 2 2 1 2 4 4+ Weapon Range Type S A AB DAB Log Melee Melee User 0 Has a 25% chance to block attacks. - Laspistol 8" Shit pistol Mk 3 2 -1 - Give your Opponent 75% chance of Moral boost. Frag grenade 6" Grenade D6 3 0 - - Poop Grenade 5" PG V1 0 -1 - Give Nurgle units 50% Chance of Moral boost and A .5+ Heavy Stick Melee Melee User -1 Each time the bearer fights, it can make 1 additional attack with this weapon. AB Medipack costs 15 points, and gives a 50% chance to heal a wound (or revive a dead man from a unit that survived) once per turn. For the most part, considering the cost of Guard infantry and the fact you may only get to try this 3 or 4 times in a game, it might be cheaper to let The men die. Grif Clay (Company Commander) 25pts Name M WS BS S T W A Ld Sv Grif Clay 5" 2+ 2+ 2 2 1 2 4 4+ Weapon Range Type S A AB DAB Las-gun 8" Shit Rapid Fire Mk2 3 0 - Give your Opponent 25% chance of Moral boost. Heavy Stick Melee Melee User 0 Each time the bearer fights, it can make 1 additional attack with this weapon. AB Grif Squad 10x2pts Name M WS BS S T W A Ld Sv Grif Anthony 5" 1+ 2+ 1.5 1.5 1 1 3 3+ Grif Carmine 5" 1+ 1+ 1 1 .5 .5 1-2 2+ Weapon Range Type S A AB DAB Las-gun 8" Shit Rapid Fire Mk2 3 0 - Give your Opponent 25% chance of Moral boost. Laspistol 8" Shit pistol Mk 3 2 -1 - Give your Opponent 75% chance of Moral boost. Weak Stick Melee Melee User -2 - Give your Opponent 25% chance of Moral boost. Stick Melee Melee User -1 - Give your Opponent 25% chance of Moral boost. Grif Carmine (Conscript) (20to50x2pts) Melee Name M WS BS S T W A Ld Sv Okay Grif Carmine 5" 1+ 2+ 1.5 1.5 1 1 3 3+ Grif Carmine 5" 1+ 1+ 1 1 .5 .5 1-2 2+ Weapon Range Type S A AB DAB Stick Melee Melee User -1 - Give your Opponent 25% chance of Moral boost. Weak Stick Melee Melee User -2 - Give your Opponent 25% chance of Moral boost. Frag grenade 6" Grenade D6 3 0 - - Grif Carmine (Conscript) (20to50x3pts) Name M WS BS S T W A Ld Sv Okay Grif Carmine 5" 1+ 2+ 1.5 1.5 1 1 3 3+ Grif Carmine 5" 1+ 1+ 1 1 .5 .5 1-2 2+ Weapon Range Type S A AB DAB Las-gun 8" Shit Rapid Fire Mk2 3 0 - Give your Opponent 25% chance of Moral boost. Laspistol 8" Shit pistol Mk 3 2 -1 - Give your Opponent 75% chance of Moral boost. Frag grenade 6" Grenade D6 3 0 - - Grif in Halo Universe Small Grif task force named "GOOFFY BALL 2ND Fleet" was commanded by Griffin Clay G 30,901-N 201. Task force found a unknown wormhole, any normal person with more than 2 brain cells will report in this unknown wormhole to command. We are dealing with Grif people, so Commander said "RAMMING SPPPPEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD !!!" after chugging down some milk. Any Adet Mechanic and other smart person inside any of the ships ran to nearest Drop ship or escape pod. Task Force charge full force at the wormhole and shooting all their guns, main batteries to the a lasgun at the wormhole. you could hear top of their lungs screaming "FOR THE REPUBLIC" and could hear the commander "WRONG UNIVERSE ITS FOR THE EMPEROR". when they enter the worm hole they suffer damages from crashing in to each other. They felt like riding a roller coaster but with 100 times more spins. Whole ships change into something more "primitive" and smaller ship. they notice ships are turning into black but still have ''Aquila with only one head and say on its chest "UNSC". Commander panic if any priests see this unholy act, so he command to burn the flags and destroy the inter/outer hulls of the ships so everyone begin to shot each other ships till the commander realize there is no one else but grifs. Tell everyone to stop shooting each after losing two ships. Asking anyone where are we, till one grif group of clueless faces, Saying "in space SER". Commander with a face disappointment and replying "I know that you goofball, but where are we in space. I know for sure we not in ''imperium space or any space we know of." Traveling or more like drifting in space till hitting a planet or contacting to anyone. Few years later (20 years before Human-Covenant war) They hit a Dwarf planet Only a hand full of ship each one containing 1-3 million grifs. They tore down the all there ships and start making a new home. Before destroying the bridge Commander notice the radar blinking, He walk towards to the radar there is a small base in front of the ship so he plan to send out a small army to check it out. Category:Imperium Category:Factions